Trolling motors are often used during fishing or other marine activities. The trolling motors attach to the watercraft and propel the watercraft along a body of water. For example, trolling motors may provide secondary propulsion or precision maneuvering that can be ideal for fishing activities. The trolling motors, however, may also be utilized for the main propulsion system of watercraft. Accordingly, trolling motors offer benefits in the areas of ease of use and watercraft maneuverability, among other things. That said, further innovation with respect to the operation/control of trolling motors is desirable. Applicant has developed systems, assemblies, and methods detailed herein to improve capabilities of trolling motors.